The present invention relates to feed mechanisms for sewing machines and more specifically to a differential feed mechanism for an industrial sewing machine. Industrial sewing machines, as for example, the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,848 to Knaus et al are exposed to very heavy-duty cycles at high-speed operation, as for example, rates in excess of 5,000 stitches per minute. It is desirable under such circumstances to provide a feed mechanism which is stable at high-speed operation and is substantially free of noise and vibration. The feed mechanism of the present invention provides a stable mechanism at high speed operation which does not depend on the manufacture and use of slide bearings and associated fork mechanisms which are commonly used in feed mechanisms for industrial sewing machines. In accordance with the structure of the present invention a single feed advance eccentric mechanism is used to drive a feed advance shaft common to two feed dog mechanisms of a differential feed system. Each feed dog mechanism is independently provided with a lift motion by an associated feed lift eccentric and each is also independently adjustable relative to the other for varying the feed stroke of each said feed mechanism. The feed dog member of each of the feed dog mechanisms is provided with a support member which is connected to a fulcrum pin which pin serves as a common connection for the feed dog support member, feed lift eccentric associated therewith and a link drive from the feed advance shaft. Such a connection provides for stability and reduced vibration since side thrusts on the mechanism are minimized.